Mobile devices typically have small screens to match their compact form factors. These small screens are not amenable to sharing screen images with large audiences and are often too small to efficiently serve as a primary virtual desktop to execute word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, or the like. Display screens of smartphones have been trending larger, which negatively impacts battery life and is contrary to providing a compact form factor; however, these larger screens are still insufficiently large to perform many tasks in an efficient manner.
Currently, the only realistic way to stream data (e.g., display data, large media files, etc.) off a mobile device is via a wired connection, a WiFi radio, a Bluetooth radio, or a cellular radio. The wired connection frustrates the portability feature of a mobile device, while WiFi, Bluetooth, and cellular radios are inherently power hungry, thereby limiting the duration of their use. These techniques are poor solutions for battery-constrained mobile devices, if the data is streamed for prolonged periods of time. The addition of an antenna for new wireless transmitters into mobile devices is also a limiting factor due to tight space and weight constraints in this product category.